Damon's punishment
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Alaric decides to punish Damon for his past crimes. Warning spanking of an adult. Don't read if this doesn't interest you.


"Come on Ric this is ridiculous."

"I don't care, this is happening or we aren't working together again."

"Alaric, this is barbaric!"

"Damon, you're a Vampire, you kill people for the hell of it and you're calling this barbaric?"

"You said it, I'm a Vampire. That's what we do."

"Those are my terms. If you want me to help you, you need to be punished for all of the evil backhanded things you've done recently."

"Like what?"

"Like snapping Mrs. Gibbons' neck and killing me and Jeremy, more than once if I recall."

"Oh that, come on you two are alright,"

"Mrs. Gibbon's isn't."

"That's all in the past. Besides you know I heal quickly, which makes what you're planning POINTLESS!" Damon takes a big chug of his drink.

"Pointless or not, for a moment in time you'll be in pain, paying for your mistakes."

"A brief moment."

"That doesn't matter. Besides, it will make me feel a hell of a lot better!"

"And agreeing to this is the only way you'll help me?"

"Yes, oh and Jeremy and Elena get to be there too."

"Hell no!"

"You killed Jeremy too."

"Fine he can be there but not Elena."

"We're her family, she deserves to see you punished."

"Not happening!"

"Okay, fine, sorry Elena. We'll pick you up at Bonnie's house."

"Okay, but give him a few good licks from me." She said.

"Agreed."

They waited until Elena's car drove out of the driveway and headed towards Bonnie's house. Then as he moved the chairs away from the table Alaric said,

"Okay Damon, lay over the table and grab on to the other side."

"Yes Daddy, sorry, I've been such a bad boy." Damon said sarcastically.

"Knock it off Damon!"

"But Daddy, I don't want a spanking." He tried blinking his eyes and acting innocently.

"Damon I said stop!"

Damon smiled and winked at Jeremy before he said,

"I hope you don't get too excited by this Jer. I know some boys get off on a good old fashioned spanking!"

"Enough!" Alaric yelled as he unbuckled his belt. "Over the table Now!"

Damon's eyes got big he hadn't expected Alaric to really go through with his threat let alone use a belt on him.

"Calm down Ric, you know this is just the way I deal with things."

"I know and that's the problem. You're being punished, no joking around. This is serious."

"Okay, I'll try to accept this without my usual charm. I'll try to be serious."

"Thank you."

Damon bent over the table, grabbed the other side and tried to prepare for what was to come. He couldn't resist wiggling his ass though. He still couldn't believe he was allowing this to happen but if it made the rest of the group feel better and willing to help him find Stephen, then he would endure it. Alaric stepped up, pushed Damon into the table, raised his belt and brought it down as hard as he could. If Damon were human he wouldn't be so harsh but because he will only feel the effects for a little while, Alaric wanted to make sure his point was made.

The next few licks were just as hard as the first which caused him to gasp. Jeremy thought seeing Damon get what was coming to him would make him feel better but it really didn't. He was in Damon's position two days ago when Alaric caught him playing with his crossbow with Tyler Lockwood. He's still feeling some of the effects of that punishment. Jeremy was wrapped up in his thoughts when a particularly loud,

"Ow, Dammit Ric! That hurts," broke his train of thought,

"It's a spanking. You know punishment, it's supposed to hurt."

"I get it really I do. DAMMIT!" He yelled as Ric never stopped his onslaught, "OW, I'm sorry I killed youuuuuuuu ooooooooh and Jeremy. Ouch, I'm sorry about other's I've killed that stayed dead."

Ric rapidly gave three hard swings of the belt in exactly the same place and Damon howled in pain. He was close to the breaking point and Alaric knew it so he kept it up until the damn broke. Damon let go of all feeling he's had bottled up and he sobbed. He sobbed more for the losses he felt in his lifetime rather than the losses he's caused to others but Jeremy and Alaric didn't know that.

Ric continued until he felt the punishment was really felt. He wanted to be sure that the lesson had sunk in and that the spanking would be felt for a little while longer. He thought hard about all the things Damon had done with no remorse whatsoever. That is what caused him to decide on his next move.

"Okay Damon, lower your pants and boxers."

"Whoa, what?" Damon cried.

"Do as you were told Damon." Alaric bellows then he turned to Jeremy and said, "Jeremy, hand me the bottle with the vervain defused in it."

"Ric, come on now. What are you planning?" Damon said wiping his tears.

"You're getting five licks with my belt covered in vervain!"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"The deal was a spanking. Spankings hurt and you feel them for a few days."

"I do feel this one."

"Not as much as a few minutes ago. This way, you'll feel the effects like Jeremy still feels his. You do still feel it right Jeremy?"

"Yes sir, I definitely still feel it and don't wish a repeat anytime soon."

He hands the bottle of vervain to Alaric.

"Well, that's all well and good. Jeremy's still a child. I'm an adult who's hundreds of years old."

"Who acts like a spoiled child. You want our help?"

"You know I can't do it without you."

"Then five vervain stripes to your backside and we're finished."

Damon wasn't sure what to do. He needed them and was sure Alaric wouldn't help or let Jeremy or Elena help if he didn't do this. He didn't want Jeremy to witness this or he might lose the respect he had for Damon. Ric and Jeremy both noticed the hesitation. They looked at each other and nodded. Ric said,

"Jeremy, can you go in the other room please? You will still hear the punishment but Damon can have some privacy."

"Yeah, sure."

As soon as Jeremy left, Damon let out a deep breath, and lowered his pants and boxers. Jeremy called Elena, so she could hear the rest of the punishment too. He hoped it didn't earn him another trip over the table himself, but it was only fair that she be in on this too.

Alaric coated his belt with the vervain solution, took up his position again, raised his belt, said 'count them', and let it fly.

"AHHHH. Ooonnneee!" Damon yelled and the stripe smoked and left a welt in its wake.

"Human life is valuable." Ric lectured.

Again Alaric raised his belt and let another stripe fall hard and fast.

"OWWWWWWW Ohhh tttwwwooo." Damon said with tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't hurt your friends."

That struck a nerve with Damon. He hadn't had a friend in years. Again another hard lash of the belt caused a yelp, a welt and a broken three from Damon.

"Friends help each other. Don't hurt their family members either."

The belt found its mark again.

"OUCH, ouch ouch. Fooouuuuurrrr." Damon was sobbing now.

"Almost done Damon. Only one to go. This will be the worst as it will cross the other four but remember to count or we'll repeat it."

"Okay."

When the last lick landed it took Damon's breath away. He gasped and started to shake. He had forgotten to count. He sensed that Ric was about to land another one when he yelled,

"FIVE!"

Ric patted Damon on the back and said,

"We're done, you can fix your clothes." and he turned to allow privacy.

Once Damon hissed his way back into his boxers and pants he said,

"Dammit Ric, I don't want to get on your bad side often."

"You've been sufficiently punished. We're back to square one. Try to do better my friend."

"What did you punish Jeremy for?"

"That's none of your business." Jeremy said.

Ric felt a small twang of guilt and said,

"Jeremy, I'm sorry I told Damon that I'd recently spanked you. That wasn't fair of me."

"It's okay. I know you were trying to get Damon to understand. This is new to you. It's not every day you wake up and you are a father to two teenagers."

"Thanks, and I'll try not to betray that trust again."

"Time for me to confess." Jeremy said.

"Confess what?"

"I called Elena from the other room and let her listen in. Sorry Damon."

"It's all good now can we go find my brother?"

XOXOXOXO

Later that night, Stephen was home and safe, Damon sat down, jumped up quickly hissing and rubbing his backside.

"Damon, what's wrong? You haven't acted like that since Dad took a belt to you."

Damon pointed to Alaric and said,

"Say hello to Daddy."

Everyone laughed.


End file.
